Obliviate
by ImaGleekBaby
Summary: In the final battle between good and evil, Voldemort loses his temper and casts a Memory Charm onto Harry. Will he be successful in modifying Harry's memory, or will it fail just like the Killing Curse? ONE SHOT -H/G-


_**AN: Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, the idea just came into my mind after I read Deathly Hallows (again) Hope you like it! **_

_**Some of the speech is from the book, but only a few lines (:**_

**Don't forget to review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, those rights belong to J.K **

Harry Potter was facing Lord Voldemort with utter confidence in his step. They were circling each other, glaring with loath into the eyes of the enemy.

"I don't want anyone else to try and help" Harry addressed the surrounding crowd of students, Professors, the remaining Order members and the girl who had his heart: Ginny. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed. "Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?" His red eyes gleamed at the blazing emerald green ones that stood before him, a smirk upon his face.

At the other side of what was left of the Great Hall, Ginny stood struggling in the clutches of her father, Arthur. She desperately wanted to run in front of Harry, protect him. She would do exactly what Voldemort said, she would be his shield, she'd keep Harry, her Harry, safe. She'd go to the ends of the Earth for Harry, she loved him that much and she knew that he'd do the same for her. She watched in horror as the pair circled each other in the middle of the ruined Great Hall.

"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…" Harry stated simply.

"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" Voldemort jeered his eyes wide at the assurance in Harry's voice.

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?" Voldemort had a twitch in his step at Harry's latest comment.

"Accidents!" Voldemort cried which stilled the on looking crowd in fear at the rage in his voice, no one daring to move. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight." Harry said.

Ginny tried to find her voice to scream 'You can kill me!' but the words got stuck in her throat, unable to come out.

"You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people –"

"But you did not!" Voldemort screamed, echoing around the room, sending chills down the crowd's spines.

"– I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"_You dare_ –" Tom cried at the sound of his 'real' name.

"Yes, I dare. I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle" Voldemort winced at the sound of those to words. "I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to her some, before you make another big mistake?" Harry smirked at the silence coming from Voldemort's direction, knowing he had him hanging of his every word.

The crowd were watching, also intrigued at what the bespectacled boy in front of them was about to say.

"Is it love again?" Voldemort sneered.

Ginny struggled in her father's arms again, trying to release herself. 'It will be love again' she thought, 'I'll protect Harry, I will _always_ protect Harry. I'll stand between him and Voldemort and –' Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality by Voldemort's high pitched laugh at something Harry had just said.

"You think _you_ know more magic than I do? Than I, than lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?" Voldemort looked amused as he said this.

"Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak! Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did, but you were wrong."

Ginny stopped struggling in her Dad's arms and stared straight at the back of Harry's head. The crowd instantly fell silent; a pin could've been dropped.

"_Dumbledore is dead!" _Voldemort screamed in annoyance, making the majority of the on lookers jump. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead, but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant." Harry said calmly, staring directly at the red slits before him.

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours, Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?" Harry smiled to himself at the silence. "Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all his life, from the time when they were children. You should've realised, he asked you to spare her life didn't he?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF THIS! Snape was _mine_!" Voldemort was angry now.

"Of course you would believe that." Harry said, knowing this was coming. "You don't believe me? Well, why don't I show you?" Harry raised Draco's wand. "_Accio Pensieve!" _A whistling sound came from above as the Pensieve came flying into the Great Hall. Not knowing what made him do it, Harry pointed Draco's wand at the Pensieve in front of him, knowing whatever he was about to do was the right thing. Almost instantly, blue sparks shot out of Harry's wand and went right into the Pensieve causing it to shudder.

A mist of lime green shot out of the Pensieve and created a large circle above it. Everyone's heads inclined to look at the newly formed mist and gazed transfixed at it.

"You don't believe me? Well, let's see if this changes your mind" Harry spoke loud and confidently. He pointed Draco's wand yet again and the Pensieve, this time gold sparks erupting from the tip, forming a familiar image to Harry in the misty circle.

Harry watched as the memories appeared before everyone, and he smiled as Severus Snape's memories replayed in front of him.

There was utter silence in the Great Hall apart from the voices coming from the memory, the witnesses staring hungrily, absorbing every word.

Ginny stood wide eyed at the memories of their previous Potions master. Herself along with everyone else in the Hall watched mesmerised at the side of Severus Snape no one ever knew aside from Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort watched the images before him, a look of shock washed across his face. Harry stared straight at Voldemort, grinning, knowing Tom now believed what he had said about Snape. Harry glanced over at George at the back of the Hall as the memory of Snape using '_Sectumsempra' _to accidently curse of George's ear, knowing that him and the rest of the Weasley's understood that Snape didn't purposely rid George of his ear.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore," Snape's cool voice came from the Pensieve, "I have a plan…" The mist dissolved and fell back down into the Pensieve, the memories of Snape gone.

"Do you believe me now, Riddle?" Harry said and everyone's eyes returned to the pair in the middle of the Great Hall.

Voldemort stayed silent, staring directly at Harry with absolute rage in his eyes.

He ran at Harry, catching everyone by surprise, and roughly grabbed his shoulders. Harry stared wide eyed at the snake-like man in front of him, not expecting his sudden outburst at all.

"WHAT IS THIS RUBBISH?" Voldemort screamed and shock Harry's shoulders violently. "YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU BY SHOWING ME… THIS! DO YOU THINK I AM A FOOL?" Voldemort's voice rang around the room.

"Fool?" Harry straightened himself in Voldemort's grasped, "Do I think you're a fool? Yes I do. You were foolish enough to believe Snape was your servant. Snape was Dumbledore's man, not yours. You're foolish enough to not believe this even when it has been shown to you right before your eyes." Harry said simply, releasing himself from Riddle's grasp.

"I am NOT a fool! Snape was _mine_! He gave me all the _correct _information!" Voldemort snapped.

"Yeah, only to make you believe he was yours! The memories you've just saw proved that. He loved my mother, and I expect he died loving her. So, there you go, Tom, love has beaten you again. First with my mother and now with Snape." Harry stared directly at Voldemort, watching his face become angry as the realisation hit him at last. Voldemort's hand was griping the Elder Wand tightly.

"Oh yeah, and something else, you killed the wrong man tonight, Tom. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore." Harry said with a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"He killed-"

"Weren't you paying attention? _Snape never beat Dumbledore! _Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would've died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort said with pleasure evident in his voice. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard…_ the Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance… The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

The crowd drew a breath, some heads turning to the stunned Draco Malfoy.

"But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone… and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…" Voldemort said.

"But you're too late," Harry said in a dark tone. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him." Harry raised Draco's wand slightly, everyone's gaze falling upon it. "So it all comes down to this doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder –"

"_OBLIVIATE!_" Voldemort screamed, his anger peaking. Silver flames shot out of the end of the Elder Wand, pointing directly at Harry.

Harry had no time to react, his body shuddered and he fell to the ground, his emerald eyes staring dazed in front of him. His eyes slowly closed.

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly as he lowered his wand, staring at the shuddering boy before him.

The Great Hall immediately fell silent, knowing Voldemort had just cast a Memory Charm on their only hope. Hermione and the Weasley's watched in horror as Harry's body lay on the floor motionless, hoping that the worst would not happen – they couldn't lose Harry.

"No… no…" Ginny whispered, her body feeling numb. 'This isn't happening' she thought, 'Harry's fine, he's okay – he's always okay. He survived the Killing Curse twice; he can survive a Memory Charm. He's Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake! Harry, _my Harry_, will be okay' Ginny looked sideways at Ron and Hermione who were both clinging to each other, staring at their best friend with strained expressions. Ginny saw movement in the corner of her eye and her head snapped back to the black-haired boy on the floor in front of her.

Harry's body rose slowly from the ground, using his hands to pull himself up into a crouched position. He inclined his head and scanned the scene before him. His brows knitted together in confusion as his eyes absorbed the many faces that watched him. He raised himself out of the crouched position and stood before the worried crowd, confused.

"Err… hello?" Harry said uncertainly, addressing the crowd.

"H-H-Harry?" Hermione stuttered from behind. Harry turned in the direction of the voice that said his name.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Hermione…" she said shakily.

"Who? … Do I know you?" Harry stared at the bushy haired girl before him.

"Harry, mate?" Ron said in a pleading voice.

"How do you know my name? And… where am I?" Harry glanced around the Great Hall.

"You're… you're at Hogwarts…" Hermione whispered.

"Hogwarts? _Hogwarts_? What's Hogwarts?"

"You don't… You don't know?" Ron breathed, all the hope draining out of his eyes.

"Why would I know? _Should _I know where I am?"

"Harry" said a new voice. "Harry, you've got to remember Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall took a step forward, addressing the boy she has taught for six years. "It's your school…"

"My school? I go to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. Well, that's where Uncle Vernon's sending me. Speaking of which, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are going to be furious if I get home late! Err… Could you please tell me how I get back to Privet Drive from here?" Harry looked at a scared looking Professor McGonagall.

"NO!" Ginny screamed and ran towards Harry after detaching herself from her father's grip. She placed her hands on Harry's arms and looked deeply into his emerald green eyes.

"You've got to remember!"

"Remember what exactly?" Harry asked, looking down at the 'stranger' in front of him.

"Harry…" Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes, "You… you… you remember me, don't you?"

"I'm really sorry, but I don't… Am I meant to know you?"

"It's me! Ginny!" Tears fell from her eyes as the boy she loves admitted to not knowing her. 'This isn't happening' she thought. "Come on, Harry! It's me, Ginny! And they're your _best friends_, Ron and Hermione! Come on! Surely you remember us?"

"Best friends? I don't have any friends…" Harry looked down at the redhead in confusion.

"You do! You have loads of friends! You're famous! You're a _wizard_!" Ginny's voice pleaded with Harry, wanting him to remember.

"I'm a _what_?"

"A wizard! And that's your wand!" Ginny pointed to Draco's wand lying on the floor.

"A _wand_? Is this some sort of joke?" Harry went and picked up the wand and twirled' it around in his hand.

"It is NOT a joke, Harry!" Ginny pulled out her own wand and pointed it to a nearby rock and said "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The rock levitated a couple of feet before returning to the ground. Ginny turned back to Harry who wore a shocked expression. "See? It's not a joke, you _are _a wizard and that is your wand!" Ginny cried in desperation.

Harry stared at Ginny and back at the crowd surrounding him. Harry's caught a glimpse of white and looked over at Voldemort.

"Good God, who the hell are you?" Harry flinched away at the sight of Voldemort.

"Me?" Voldemort laughed. "Ahh, look everyone! Your precious Harry Potter doesn't remember any of you! And, he doesn't remember _me_! Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort, along with his fellow Death Eaters laughed at the sight of an extremely confused Harry. "The Boy Who Lived is no more! I have won!"

"Okay, I don't know what's going on here, so could I just please go home? Uncle Vernon would skin me alive if I don't get back and I'll probably get no food for a couple of days…" Ginny walked over to Harry, tears streaming down her face. "Look… Ginny, was it? I'm really sorry, but, err…" Harry suddenly raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra!" _

Green flames shot out of the Hawthorn Wand in Harry's hand and enveloped the snake like body. Tom Riddle's body crumpled and fell to the floor with a loud 'bang'. The cloaked man was still.

Lord Voldemort was dead.

Silence fell in the Great Hall, everyone trying to figure out what had just occurred. Harry, breathing heavily, walked over to the lifeless body of his enemy and stood proudly above it. He stared darkly at his defeated foe.

"Fooled again, Riddle" he said icily, "Tried to kill me twice, failed both times, tried to modify my memory, and you failed yet again." Harry turned away from the body of his old enemy and faced the crowd, waiting for the outburst… but it never came. Everyone stared at him with scared or relieved expressions on their faces. No one moved an inch. Harry sighed nervously, not knowing how people are going to react to what had just happened.

"Is he… Is he… dead?" Professor McGonagall broke the silence shakily.

"Yes." Harry said confidently.

"Are… Are you sure, Potter?" McGonagall asked uncertainly.

"Yes, very sure."

"Prove it!" a tall, brown haired Hufflepuff shouted behind Harry causing him to turn.

"Prove it? How do I prove someone's dead?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, the Cruciatus Curse or something!"

"The Cruciatus Curse? Okay… Err…" Harry pointed Draco's wand yet again at Voldemort. "_Crucio_" Voldemort's body rose into the air and no screams of pain came from him, no reactions at all, his body limp – no movement at all. Harry lowered his body back down.

"There. Now, does that prove he's dead?"

"Yeah… yeah, I guess…"

"Good." Harry slot the wand inside his robes, turning back to face the silent crowd. Harry glanced around, unable to find words to describe what had just happened…

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

**_*Flashback* _(Harry's POV) **

"_So it all comes down to this doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…" I said confidently to the enemy in front of me. "I am the true master of the Elder –" I was cut off by the scream that left Tom's mouth._ "_OBLIVIATE!" _

_Coldness went through me like shockwaves, hitting every nerve in my body. It felt like ice was invading every inch of my flesh. My bones froze and my legs gave way. I barely felt my legs hitting the ground through the numbness spreading through me. My head smashed against the floor; it hurt but I didn't have enough energy to express the pain. My eyelids closed, covering my emerald eyes from the rest of the world._

_I waited. I knew it was coming. I heard what he cast; the Memory Charm. Any second I will forget everything. Any second now, I will forget my friends… Ginny. Her fiery red hair filled my mind; I wanted my last thought to be her. Her smile, her chocolate brown eyes, her laugh… _

_Any second now…_

_It should be coming right about now…._

_What's going on? Why can I remember everything? _

_Images of Ginny, Ron and Hermione filled my mind. Why can I still remember them? Hadn't Voldemort just modified my memory? I still remember Tom… _

_And Dumbledore, Neville, Lupin, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley…_

_It hasn't worked! It must've rebounded or something just like the Killing Curse! _

"_No… no…" Ginny's voice rang through my ears. She thinks the spells worked! My heart ached as this thought invaded my mind. That must mean… that must mean everyone thinks the same…_

_That must mean Voldemort thinks it's worked too. Err… oh Merlin, what am I going to do? Err… Come on, Potter, think! _

_I know, I'll just pretend that it's worked and then fight again. Yeah, that could work! Oh Merlin, I'm going to have to pretend to don't know who my best friends are… Ginny…_

_Well, here goes nothing. I propped myself up into a crouching position using my bloodied hands. Okay, I can do this. I lifted my head up and glanced at my friends and enemies. I pulled a confused expression. Merlin, this is going to be harder than I thought!_

_I lifted myself into my feet and address the crowd; keeping the look of confusion upon my face._

"_Err… hello?" the words came out a lot shakier than I intended too. Damn, pull yourself together! _

"_H-H-Harry?" Oh, Merlin, it's Hermione. I turned to face my bushy-haired friend, my breathing becoming rickety._

"_Yes?" _

"_It's me, Hermione…" she said shakily. _

"_Who? … Do I know you?"_ _Oh, this is so hard. _

"_Harry, mate?" Ron said in a pleading voice. Oh, no, not Ron too…_

"_How do you know my name? And… where am I?" I glanced around the Great Hall. _

"_You're… you're at Hogwarts…" Hermione whispered. I know I'm at Hogwarts!_

"_Hogwarts? Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?" It's my home! The only home, aside from The Burrow, that I've ever truly had. _

"_You don't… You don't know?" Ron breathed; I saw all the hope draining out of his eyes. _

"_Why would I know? Should I know where I am?" Okay, this is getting a little bit easier. _

"_Harry" said a new voice, I turned to face my Head of House. "Harry, you've got to remember Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall took a step forward. "It's your school…" _

"_My school? I go to __St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys." Wow, I actually remembered the name of that school! "Well, that's where Uncle Vernon's sending me. Speaking of which, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are going to be furious if I get home late! Err… Could you please tell me how I get back to Privet Drive from here?" Okay, if I keep doing this, it'll be a lot easier. _

"_NO!" Ginny screamed, all the easiness draining from me as her voice echoed through the Great Hall. Oh, Ginny, please don't, you're making it so much harder for me! She detached herself from Mr. Weasley's grip and ran towards me. She placed her hands on my arms sending warmth through me at her touch. She looked deeply into my eyes; the sadness in them hurt my heart. "You've got to remember!" _

"_Remember what exactly?" I asked 'confused'._

"_Harry…" Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes, crushing my heart and gave me a feeling like someone was kicking me in my gut repeatedly. "You… you… you remember me, don't you?" Of course I remember you, how could I forget you? _

"_I'm really sorry, but I don't… Am I meant to know you?" Oh Merlin, I can't do this._

"_It's me! Ginny!" Tears fell from her eyes, flooding my body with sorrow. "Come on, Harry! It's me, Ginny! And they're your best friends, Ron and Hermione! Come on! Surely you remember us?" _"_Best friends? I don't have any friends…" I looked down at her, trying to pull off confusion. _"_You do! You have loads of friends! You're famous! You're a wizard!" Ginny's voice pleaded with me, wanting me to remember what I already knew._

"_I'm a what?" Whoa, déjà vu. _

"_A wizard! And that's your wand!" Ginny pointed to Draco's wand lying on the floor._

"_A wand? Is this some sort of joke?" Wow, it's actually getting a little easier to lie. I went and picked up the familiar wand and twirled' it around in my hand. _

"_It is NOT a joke, Harry!" Ginny pulled out her own wand performed the Levitation Charm. __"See? It's not a joke, you are a wizard and that is your wand!" Ginny cried in desperation which was not needed; I already know! __Okay, I need to distract myself from Ginny, her tears were tearing me apart, limb from limb. _

_I glanced at the crowd of familiar faces around the Great Hall, my eyes finally falling on the reason for this mental disaster. It was him. __Voldemort. __I have to make this look convincing, how do people usually react to seeing him? _

"_Good God, who the hell are you?" I cried and flinched, yes that's what people do; Ron always does it at the sound of his name. _

"_Me?" Voldemort laughed. "Ahh, look everyone! Your precious Harry Potter doesn't remember any of you! And, he doesn't remember me! Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort, along with the Death Eaters laughed at yet another one of his incredibly annoying comments. "The Boy Who Lived is no more! I have won!" That's what you think. _

"_Okay, I don't know what's going on here, so could I just please go home? Uncle Vernon would skin me alive if I don't get back and I'll probably get no food for a couple of days…" Ginny walked over to me, tears streaming down her face. "Look… Ginny, was it?" Oh my God, I know what I've got to do; I've got to end this, right here, right now. Here it goes. "I'm really sorry, but, err…" I raised Draco's wand and pointed it at Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra_!" _

_*End of Flashback*_

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Harry stared at the awaiting crowd surrounding the entire Great Hall, each face transfixed on the green eyed boy before them. He took a long deep breath before speaking.

"Well, err, hi." Harry shifted nervously on the spot, avoiding one pair of eyes in particular. "I'm guessing you all want to know what happened just now…" The crowd just stared at him, no words escaping them.

"Well, err, to start, the memory charm didn't work… as you can see… Well, I'm not sure why but I have a feeling that whatever happened the night he came to murder my parents happened again. Somehow the memory charm rebounded or something to cause it not to be successful in modifying my memory. "I figured that you all probably thought the spell had worked so in order to convince Voldemort that it had, I acted like it did. And as you can see, I fooled him and he is now gone. I'm sorry for pretending, I know I must have scared you all, it was dreadfully hard to lie to each of you." Harry concluded his explanation, glancing at the members of the crowd before him, hoping they'd understand.

"Bloody hell, mate, you really had us going for a minute there!" Ron exclaimed from the other side of the hall. Harry spun in the direction of the voice and broke into a smile at the sight of his best friend. He broke into a run in Ron and Hermione's direction and pulled them into a hug, relieved that his friends were okay. Hermione's tears soaked his shoulder, her bushy hair engulfing his neck.

"Oh, Harry! I thought we'd lost you!" Hermione cried. Harry rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Ahh, you'd never lose me, I'm the Boy Who Lived, aren't I?" Hermione gave a watery laugh.

"Oh, Harry…"

"I thought you'd actually forgotten us, you know." Ron said into Harry's shoulder.

"I'd never forget you, Ron. It was so hard to lie to you two," Harry sighed and released his two friends.

"Harry…" a voice whispered behind the trio. Harry recognized the voice instantly; he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned around.

There she stood, the girl with flaming red hair; she stood, looking directly at Harry, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Ginny…" he said, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes never leaving hers. Before Harry could say another word, Ginny ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck. His arms circled her waste, both their bodies fitting like a puzzle.

"Oh, Harry, I thought I'd lost you forever." Ginny sobbed into his shoulder.

"Gin, that will never happen." The pair leaned away from each other, staring intently into one and others eyes. Ginny's hands slid from around his neck and down her sides. She drew back and hit Harry's cheek with all the strength she had in her. Harry recoiled at the sudden contact, leaving his cheek feeling raw.

"What was that for?" Harry gasped, rubbing his cheek.

"That was for pretending to be dead! And this-" Ginny's hand once again collided with his cheek "-is for pretending to forget me! And this-" she placed a small put perfect kiss upon his lips "-is for not dying and not forgetting."

Ginny smiled sweetly up to the love of her life, and Harry returned it. He bent his head and captured her lips in a long lingering kiss.

Everything was going to be okay, he knew it, she knew it, everyone knew it. Voldemort was gone, their savior lives on, nothing was there to get in the way anymore. It was over; no more pain or loss of the innocent; it was over.

**_Hope you liked it! All reviews are appreciated! _**


End file.
